yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Yomega Fireball
The Fireball by Yomega is a yo-yo first released in 1989. It was also licensed to Bandai for the Hyper Yo-Yo line in the late 1990s. Description Released five years after the original Yo-yo with a Brain, the Fireball featured a transaxle, a plastic sleeve made of teflon placed over the yo-yo's metal axle. The sleeve also has a groove where the string could be attached. This component allowed the yo-yo to spin three times longer than yo-yos that have a fixed axle, thus giving players a bit more time to complete advanced tricks. The Fireball also became a very popular yo-yo for looping, especially during the yo-yo boom of the 1990s, and was even released in the Japanese Hyper Yo-Yo line. Some 2A players modify their Fireball yo-yos for professional-level 2A looping play. It was also popular for promotions, ranging from player teams to yo-yo retailers (such as Infinite Illusions) and even contests. Even to this day, it is one of Yomega's flagship yo-yos, alongside the Brain and the roller bearing-equipped Raider. Variants *'Saber Wing Fireball' - Features a wing-shaped body for string tricks. Originally released in Bandai's Hyper Yo-Yo line as the Stealth Fire. *'Fireball Glow' - Glow-in-the-dark variation. *'Fireball Collector's Edition' - Features a special transaxle sleeve for even longer sleep times. *'Fireball Stealth' - Japanese-exclusive version with a special transaxle sleeve to allow for faster looping. *'Fireball Jewel' - Features a plastic jewel on the center for looks. *'SpinPhoenix' - 2010s Hyper Yo-Yo re-release with a phoenix motif. Trivia *When the Fireball was first released, it was originally named the Outrageous. The name was changed in 1992 to Fireball, and it has been used since then. Photos Image:Fireball.jpg|An early 1990s Fireball Image:Fireball_profile.jpg|Profile Image:Fireball_response.jpg|The halves showing the internals, especially the transaxle sleeve. Image:FireballCat.jpg|A Fireball on a cat image:Yomegaprospinred.jpg|Award yo-yo for Yomega's Pro Spinner program (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegaprospinyellow.jpg|Ditto (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireball1999nats.jpg|1999 Nationals edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireball1999summertour.jpg|Limited Hyper Games Summer Tour 1999 edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballcea.jpg|College for the Easily Amused MIDWEST edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballcollectors.jpg|Collector's Edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballcorocoro.jpg|Bandai/CoroCoro Official Yo-Yo! in the Hyper Yo-Yo line (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballdreamland.jpg|Dream Land Pro Shop edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballglow.jpg|Fireball Glow (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballii.jpg|Infinite Illusions edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballjewel.jpg|Fireball Jewel (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballkitts.jpg|Rob Kitts signature Fireball (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballlimited.jpg|Limited Edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballmcbride.jpg|Dennis McBride signature Fireball (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballmunster1999.jpg|Yo-Yo Team Monster 1999 edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballmwr2002green.jpg|2002 Midwest Regionals edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballsaito.jpg|Shinji Saito signature yo-yo (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafirebally3aclub.jpg|Y3A Yomega Yo-Yo Association member yo-yo (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballstealthred.jpg|Fireball Stealth (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballyoyohouse.jpg|Yo-Yo House edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Yomegafireballyyn.jpg|Yoyonation.com edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) External Link *Yomega Dennis McBride Fireball at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Pro Spinner program award Fireball at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Yomega Fireball Glow at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Yomega Fireball at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Yomega Fireball (2013 NY Toy Fair edition) at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Yomega Fireball (Hyper Yo-Yo) 1999-2000 Limited Edition at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Yomega Fireball 20th Anniversary edition at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Yomega Fireball Dream Land Pro Shop edition at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Yomega Fireball (1992) at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Yomega Fireball (Hyper Games Summer Tour 1999 edition) at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Yomega Fireball (CoroCoro Official Yo-Yo!) at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Yomega Fireball (Hyper Yo-Yo 2004 release) at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Yomega Fireball (Y3A 1999 edition) at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Yomega Fireball (YoYoAddict Special Edition) at the Museum of Yo-Yo History Category:Yo-yo Category:Yomega yo-yos Category:Hyper Yo-Yo products Category:North American yo-yos Category:Looping yo-yos Category:1980s yo-yos